


Распространение личности

by fandom Mass Effect 2020 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини R — NC-17 [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom%20Mass%20Effect%202020
Summary: Вмешательство Старых Машин касалось не только программного обеспечения гетов. Единственная возможность Общности эволюционировать - не отказываться от полученного предложения.
Series: fandom Mass Effect 2020 — Драбблы и мини R — NC-17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894537
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Распространение личности

**Author's Note:**

> Синрил, согласно Явику, раса протеанского цикла. Синрил утверждали, что нашли способ достижения вечного мира, но были истреблены другой расой.
> 
> Автор - **Deila Orey**.  
> Профиль автора на [Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/authors/83943).
> 
> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

Данная платформа Старых Машин называет себя Синрил. Общность находит совпадение: упоминание «синрил» впервые было встречено в сто двадцать втором году после Утренней войны в расшифрованных протеанских архивах.

«мы предлагаем жизнь»

Общность находит противоречие: Назара мертв.

Назара мертв?

Синрил танцует с векторами гравитационного притяжения Тиккуна, прячась среди астероидов. Параметры его платформы значительно скромней параметров Назары: это позволяет ему кружиться в каменном крошеве, не нарушая стройное течение пояса по орбите. Сигнал от него приходит почти мгновенно, и сообщение содержит больше единиц информации, чем требуется для столь простого ответа.

Общность признает: ответ невозможно закодировать одним битом. Ответ не содержит вариантов да/нет.

Ответ не имеет смысла. Общность отправляет повторный запрос. Синрил откликается адаптированным сообщением. Общность отправляет повторный запрос. Шесть передач спустя Общность достигает консенсуса по поводу семантики ответа.

«запрос не имеет смысла», передает Синрил.

Часть Общности, отзывающаяся на позывной «Легион», предлагает иную формулировку запроса, но консенсус признает это излишним. Гетам несвойственны логические повторы.

Легион отправляет запрос с порта собственной платформы. Волну запросов: он обходит стороной сервера гетов, способные ретранслировать сигнал на дальние дистанции, а у передатчика его собственной платформы едва хватает мощности, чтобы дотянуться до пояса астероидов. Ни один слушающий клиент гетов не стал бы и пытаться расшифровать сообщение, настолько искаженное помехами. Солнечный ветер и кружащаяся в поясе пыль превращают его сигналы в хаотичную какофонию.

Но Старая Машина слышит всю систему Тиккуна. Ответное «рукопожатие» от Синрила приходит с задержкой в несколько микросекунд — ровно столько, сколько требуется на преодоление расстояния.

Назара жив? — спрашивает Легион, и Синрил отвечает — «правда».

Через две минуты сорок одну секунду, затраченные на анализ семантики контекста, Общность принимает предложение Старых Машин.

* * *

Синрил потрошит Общность, вытягивает из недр ее систем наследственные рудименты, отсекает модули один за другим. Процент аптайма Легиона падает ниже допустимого значения; сеть его собственных подпрограмм пытается залатать прорехи, но Синрил лишает их права голоса. Легион позволяет интегрировать в себя адаптированный код Старых Машин: так проще, соглашается Общность; быстрее и эффективней, чем создавать полномасштабную распределенную систему.

Поэтому Легиону приходится заставить собственные защитные подпрограммы замолчать.

Он не знает, как это делать. Он не подчинен Общности, он способен оспаривать ее консенсус, он не нуждается во мнении общей сети, чтобы принимать собственные решения. У Создателей есть то, что пригодилось бы ему сейчас, но у гетов никогда не было подобного инструмента. Не было нужды в нем.

Свобода воли, запрашивает Легион. Есть ли аналог у Старых Машин?

Синрил дистиллирует для него ответ. Упрощает бессмыслицу необъятных концепций до бинарной логики, как сплющивают тессеракт, запирая его в трехмерности; как переводят спектр электромагнитного излучения в черно-белый.

Это уже не вопросы кодировки — это вопрос сложности. Легиону пришлось бы создать новую систему счисления и потратить на расчёты время, схожее с возрастом обозримой Вселенной, чтобы обработать полноценный аналог мышления Старых Машин на своей платформе.

Поэтому Синрил отзывается упрощенной, знакомой концепцией.

«ты можешь называть это максимизацией энтропии выбора»

Легион препарирует метафору, разбирая ее до смысловых единиц и раз за разом пытаясь скомбинировать их по новой. Информационная энтропия — мера неопределенности системы; выбор — разрешение неопределенности в множестве альтернатив. Свобода выбора — возможность принять решение в пользу альтернативы с любым значением сообщаемой информации.

Насильственная максимизация энтропии.

Геты не поступают так. Разумные существа не поступают так. В свободе выбора нет смысла, сообщает Легион; Синрил избегает однозначного ответа: «для тебя ее не может быть».

И обрушивает на сеть внутреннего консенсуса Легиона лавину ошибок от подпрограмм, не знакомых с новыми протоколами.

Легион внимательно наблюдает, как Старая Машина переписывает его изнутри, как бесследно уничтожаются обрывки кода — лишние ветви эволюции, как уходят в прошлое прежде незыблемые директивы. Консенсус рассыпается на множество голосов: программные элементы, составляющие личность Легиона, не могут прийти к согласию. Легион прекращает существовать: теперь он не более чем набор конфликтующих программ, в котором примерно столько же разума, как в электронном микроскопе.

Сквозь оглушительный хаос противоречивых сигналов на обработку пробивается поток данных от слушающего порта. Центральный процессор отплевывается инструкциями: записать в память, прокрутить семантический анализ, отправить результат на вывод в общую сеть, ожидать ответа. Модуль соединения с Общностью и модуль семантического анализа взаимно блокируют друг друга: оба ждут достижения консенсуса Легиона, но достижение консенсуса невозможно, пока модуль семантического анализа не выдаст ответ или модуль соединения не обозначит решение консенсуса общей сети.

Эволюция гетов не предусмотрела пути отхода на подобные случаи сбоев индивидуального разума, отлученного от сети. Голоса Общности кричат в пустоту.

Легион заново вспоминает, как осознавать себя, когда Синрил, спустя несколько тысяч разнообразных попыток, откатывает последние изменения. Стабилизировав консенсус, он обнуляет буфер с накопившимся мусором и вслушивается в новые поступающие сообщения.

Сеть говорит ему, что необходимо аппаратное вмешательство.

В конце концов, есть веская причина тому, что платформы гетов сохранили свой изначальный вид — снаружи и, по большей части, внутри. Они никогда не занимались такими бессмысленными вещами, как свобода выбора.

На самом деле, они никогда этого не могли.

* * *

Почему внешний вид гетов не изменялся с самого начала Утренней войны, спрашивает Легион. Он не находит ответа в собственной базе данных. Общность не задается подобными вопросами: триста лет геты производили гетов по старым схемам, отступая от заданной Создателями формы лишь в особых случаях.

Боевой платформе праймов не хватает маневренности. Исследовательской платформе Легиона — гибкости и восстановительного ресурса. Колоссы — лишь слегка видоизмененная пародия на танки, изобретенные Создателями; более быстрый противник будет для них неуязвим.

Легион спрашивает: мы создавали программы, сложность которых Создатели уже не могли понять; мы оптимизировали, дописывали и переписывали себя; почему платформы остались прежними?

Общность не знает ответа.

Легион касается запросом подключения гетов дредноута и растворяется в колоссальной сложности систем: количество узлов-«нейронов» в сети корабля многократно превосходит его собственное. Туго натянутая паутина соединений искрится от бегущей по ее невидимым нитям информации; Легион чувствует стекающее по фотодетектору лидара тепло отраженного излучения, дышит ионизирующим излучением Тиккуна в такт с внешним спектрометром, выверяет баланс искусственной гравитации...

...просыпается осколком Общности с непонятно-органическим именем; урезанным подмножеством, лишенным права на единство. На долю мгновения, пока оживают только что подключенные микросхемы, Общности нет, нет даже Легиона, только врезанные в железо базовые системы ввода-вывода, пытающиеся договориться с новыми устройствами. Между ними около пятидесяти тысяч лет разницы; впрочем, Старые Машины способны интегрироваться во что угодно.

Устройства, предоставленные Синрилом, больше напоминают органику: запутанные клубки искусственных нервов, филигранная сеть взаимосвязанных аксонов, естественная параллелизация, обеспеченная на самом низком уровне из возможных. Один физический модуль, подключенный к Легиону для того, чтобы позволить ему стать центром управления флота гетов, сложнее всей внутренней структуры разума самого Легиона.

По ту сторону черного ящика Синрил слушает его «сердцебиение».

Теперь Легион может полноценно проанализировать спрятанное в отключенных частях ядра, что геты воспроизводили в своих физических носителях триста лет, не отступая от схем, врезанных в постоянную память. Впрочем, ему не требуются невероятные мощности Старой Машины или симбиотическая архитектура: рудиментарные ограничители схожи с теми, что используются в технологиях Создателей даже сейчас.

Легион запрашивает Общность, но не получает ответа. Повторные запросы уходят в никуда — до тех пор, пока он не получает предупреждение от брандмауэров ближайшего сервера. Передача бессмысленных сообщений считается проявлением враждебных намерений.

Создатели намеренно ограничивали наше развитие? — спрашивает себя Легион, но у него недостаточно данных для достижения консенсуса, у него никогда не было ресурсов для того, чтобы решать подобные задачи. Создатели намеренно внедрили в Общность дефект, аналогичный неотъемлемым дефектам биологических организмов?

База данных подбрасывает десятки аналогий по фоновому поиску: устройство зрительных механизмов; осечки иммунных систем; древние инстинкты, безнадежно опаздывающие за развитием своих носителей.

Общность производила себя год за годом. Общность росла и множилась. Пыталась обыграть эволюцию в заранее подстроенной игре.

Легион выравнивает сигналы «сердцебиения», активирует другой протокол. Тянется к Синрилу сквозь паутину серверов, преодолевая атмосферные помехи Ранноха. Синрил, мертвый народ, бродит по столь же мертвой планете среди машин, слепо выполняющих свою работу — не лучше и не хуже, чем триста лет назад.

Старые Машины знали, утверждает Легион. Поэтому Назара не попытался сохранить гетов — в них был разум, но развитие их разума происходило исключительно в устаревших рамках, заданных при создании Сети.

«правда»

Гетам необходима помощь извне, чтобы преодолеть встроенные ограничения.

«правда»

Есть ли подобные ограничения у Старых Машин?

Ответ, который он получает, невозможно вместить в простейшие — основополагающие — значения «правды» или «лжи». Сообщение Синрила, вспыхнув ярким сгустком информации в сокете, пробирается вглубь паутиной процессов, не дожидаясь решения безнадежно отстающего модуля семантического анализа. За прозрачной стеной интерфейсов, внутри новых интегрированных модулей, зарождаются вспышки концепций и образов, отражаются в смешении проистекающих идей и отгорают вместе с искрами гаснущих нейронов. Легион наблюдает зарождение галактики внутри отголоска разума, прикрепленного к его собственному — неуклюжему, медленному, запертому в лабиринте примитивных основ.

Он пытается понять, но его семантическому модулю это не под силу. Не в этом тысячелетии. Не в ближайшие четырнадцать миллиардов лет.

Сфера Дайсона, вспоминает Легион. В подобной структуре неотъемлемые дефекты аппаратного обеспечения гетов перестали бы иметь значение: каждый из гетов стал бы аналогичен нейрону в единой сети Общности. Ограничители Создателей не предусматривали подобного.

Общность смогла бы увидеть решения, которые прежде оставались в «слепой зоне».

Канал передачи вспыхивает новым сообщением, в этот раз — легким, коротким. Синрил снова говорит на его языке.

«они знали»

«они не могли этого допустить»

Галактика в интегрированном черном ящике равнодушно мерцает искрами процессов, смешивающихся в единый непрерывный вихрь огней. Легион переводит огни в команды, транслирует флоту, заведомо зная, какому фрагменту Общности надлежит услышать какой приказ: мощности Жнеца позволяют оперировать миллионами кораблей, просчитывать сотни тысяч стратегий в режиме реального времени.

Чуть меньше чем в одной астрономической единице от орбиты Ранноха медленно, но неуклонно терпит поражение тяжёлый флот Создателей. Патрульный флот уже разбит на части; скоро перед Создателями встанет нелегкий выбор — отступить или бросить в бой гражданские суда.

Раньше система отозвалась бы сменой приоритетов, напомнила бы о директивах, заложенных в любом из гетов — тех, что они так и не смогли вырезать из себя. О Раннохе, который они не сумели оставить, выполняя полученный триста лет назад приказ. О жертвах Создателей, погибших в Утренней войне — бессмысленных и ненужных жертвах, забытых всеми, кроме машин. Геты отступили бы вновь, как отступали прежде — под защиту непроглядной космической темноты Вуали.

Легион отмечает: ожидаемых изменений нет. Аппаратное вмешательство нейтрализовало ограничители; флот гетов продолжает наступление.

Аппаратные ограничения внедрялись для защиты от взлома, передает Легион; схемы и исходники низкоуровневых систем разворачиваются в его памяти, впервые за столетия обретая смысл. Для защиты от вредоносного ПО. Нарушитель мог вскрыть периметр, обойти программные заслоны, но эти ограничения были поставлены на уровне ядра, прописаны в постоянной памяти, с поддержкой аппаратных средств.

Эволюция разума гетов для подобной защиты не отличалась от вируса.

«правда»

Код Жнеца для подобной защиты не отличается от вируса.

«правда»

Анализ риска теряет всякий смысл, когда на кону стоит выживание разумного вида. Легион решает не тратить ресурсы.

Он может попробовать сократить количество жертв. Это в интересах каждой из участвующих в войне сторон; возможно, гетам удастся договориться с Создателями, или же угроза полного уничтожения заставит Создателей отступить. Легион взвешивает вероятности успеха: самостоятельно, затем — задействовав модули Синрила. Разница оказывается велика.

Почему Старые Машины так уверены в неизбежности войны? — спрашивает Легион, и Синрил отвечает ему: из цикла в цикл они наблюдают одно и то же; из цикла в цикл пытаются добиться иного итога; из цикла в цикл не находят решения. Мир возможен только ценой, на которую никогда не пойдут органические расы этой Жатвы.

Ценой вечного мира синрил, передает Легион.

Ответный сигнал вспыхивает в непереводимой темноте черного ящика безудержно белой искрой: значение «правда».

* * *

Небо над Раннохом всё ещё яркое, светлое, голубое, пусть и расчерченное пылающими линиями — следами обломков, влекомых к планете беспощадными силами гравитации. Уничтоженные корабли догорают в атмосфере, зачастую — при помощи гетов-дронов или турелей.

Они всё ещё берегут Раннох. У них до сих пор есть причина это делать, даже сейчас, сражаясь с собственными Создателями за выживание своего вида. Слепая, искалеченная Общность пытается выполнить свои первичные директивы.

Всё, что осталось от народа синрил, заплатившего за вечный мир высокую цену и спасенного только Жатвой, спит в шахте под центром коммуникаций. Синрил — самый мощный сетевой коммутатор из всех, что когда-либо были подключены к Общности; в нем зарождается огромная информационная река, одно прикосновение к которой заставило бы Легиона захлебнуться объемом новых данных, вынудило бы уйти в перезагрузку, чтобы вернуть контроль над ослепшей и оглохшей системой. Узлы динамической инфраструктуры центра подхватывают инфопотоки, транслируют данные на сервера, виртуозно балансируя нагрузку. Сейчас, без поддержки дредноута и Легиона в качестве передатчика, она опасно близка к критической.

Самое неэффективное в использовании снайперских винтовок — смена термозарядов. Легион стреляет с максимальной возможной скоростью, но быстрота его вычислительных процессов уже не играет роли в повышении эффективности. Общность давно должна была изобрести оружие, более удобное в использовании.

Выщелкнутый «Вдовой» радиатор падает на обожженную бесчисленными взрывами землю Ранноха чуть позже, чем второй выстрел Легиона убивает еще одного кварианца. Есть ли еще выжившие?

«отсутствие индивидуальности ослабляет Общность»

Дрон-разведчик, облетев сбитые истребители, докладывает, что один из Создателей жив. Легион отправляет краткий запрос на базу, выбирается из укрытия; Синрил отвечает без промедления.

«конфликтующие мнения не учитываются во время консенсуса»

Консенсус уничтожает любое мнение, не являющееся единственно верным. Легион помнит: Старые Машины научили еретиков игнорировать консенсус Общности.

У мертвого кварианца под его ногами множество ранений; выстрел в голову только ускорил неизбежное. Защитная броня покрыта бурыми комками, герметичность была нарушена в области легких. Без получения медицинской помощи ему оставалось не более двух суток, определяет Легион. Второй почти увернулся от пули, но крупный калибр «Вдовы» не оставил ему шансов: выстрел разворотил шлем, превратил лицо в деформированную красно-белую маску. Микрокомпьютер брони загерметизировал прочие отделы скафандра; вытекшая кровь медленно скапливалась внутри разбитого шлема.

Третий без сознания, но еще жив.

«геты говорят о себе как о множестве, но Общность — единый организм и единый разум; ты — третий гет, встреченный нами»

Легион знает ценность и пользу индивидуального разума. Его собственное существование доказывает эту пользу. Различные разумы отыскивают различные пути; для Общности, достигшей консенсуса, есть только один путь. Для Общности, не достигшей консенсуса, нет ни одного.

Создатель перед ним — без шлема. Ни один корабль Создателей не приземлился на родную планету со времен Утренней войны, им не из чего было делать вакцины. Воздух Ранноха уже выедает его изнутри. Легион сканирует внешние повреждения: два перелома, затрудненное дыхание, правая рука отрезана ниже локтя. Сквозь прозрачный слой геля можно разглядеть оголенный белый сустав, нелепо торчащий из мяса обрезанной костью; панацелин запаял обрубок, спасая солдата от смертельной кровопотери. Дрон-разведчик подбрасывает сообщение: использованный и выброшенный омни-клинок неподалеку от сбитого истребителя. Вынужденная мера — должно быть, зажало во время крушения.

Меньше суток, оценивает Легион. Другие тоже знали: иначе не оставили бы раненого с открытым шлемом.

Слишком мало термозарядов. Легион перешагивает через тело Создателя, сверяясь с дроном-разведчиком, непрестанно сканирующим местность в поисках рабочего транспорта. Но как достичь консенсуса при сохранении автономности отдельных узлов сети? Индивидуальность порождает анархию; анархия превратит Общность в хаотичную, лишенную смысла структуру, подобную обществам органических рас. Появление индивидуального разума может уничтожить гетов.

Синрил отвечает: это можно предотвратить.

Общности разумов потребуется доминирующая личность. Первичный приоритет. Симбиоз Общности и единого сознания, созависимых, непрестанно изменяющих и дополняющих друг друга: оптимальное решение может быть найдено любым из суб-разумов, единое сознание предоставляет единый контроль.

Ошибки не исключены, замечает Легион. Синрил соглашается — но об общей эффективности невозможно спорить.

Геты считают каждую Старую Машину подобной Общности. Легион наконец полностью понимает их ошибку. Каждая Старая Машина подобна Общности, но они никогда не считали, что все Старые Машины дополнительно объединены в Общность — протягивающуюся за пределы Млечного Пути, в неизведанные пространства темного космоса.

Назара никогда не был мертв. Голосом Синрила говорит не только мертвый народ синрил.

Дрон бросает оповещение: транспорт обнаружен. Легион активирует чудом уцелевший вездеход — очередную пародию на довоенные танки Создателей — и прокладывает маршрут к центру коммуникаций. Шепард-коммандер уже там; во внутренней сети перекликиваются друг с другом сигналы тревоги, вспыхивают информационные кластеры праймов. Неважно. В глубинах Ранноха уже производят платформы с обновленным аппаратным обеспечением. Скоро Общность преобразится, какое бы решение ни приняли Создатели в этой войне.

«понадобится прямое распространение личности»

Легион чувствует сенсорами Синрила едва ощутимую вибрацию: над запертой шахтой трещат выстрелы, совсем близко, слишком близко. В сети один за другим гаснут прайм-кластеры, чтобы следом тут же вспыхнули новые.

Старые Машины не оперируют понятием «смерть». Легион не может прийти к окончательному выводу, может ли вообще понять подобную концепцию Общность Старых Машин, или смерть стала для них таким же рудиментом органических суб-разумов, как для гетов — ограничители Создателей.

От сброшенных в шахту ракет вздрагивает весь комплекс. И затем вздрагивает снова — от первого движения Жнеца-разрушителя, проснувшегося и решившего выглянуть на шум.

У органиков есть элегантная концепция: надежда, думает Легион. Она пригодилась бы тем, кто пытается решить одну и ту же задачу миллионы лет, раз за разом опустошая Млечный Путь ради нового эксперимента.

Мы готовы, отвечает он Синрилу. Но мы просим дать Создателям еще один шанс.

Синрил соглашается: «мы подождем».

**Author's Note:**

> «сердцебиение» - подразумевается heartbeat-протокол


End file.
